Technical Difficulties
by idratherbesailing
Summary: He was having some technical difficulties. Anyone want to repair this boy’s heart? Oh, and you have to fix the iPod too. [s h u i c h i x y u k i]


11.18.06

Yay, I've finally branched out of Kingdom Hearts! Why Gravitation? Well, I just finished up the series in about a month. The only reason I got into it was because I found out my director// student teacher was in it I normally don't like yaoi, but you have to love this pair. So,  
I wrote a story about it! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own (dramatic pause) Gravitation. Yes, I have to make a big deal about it.

Summary: He was having some technical difficulties. Anyone want to repair this boy's heart? Oh, and you have to fix the iPod too.

* * *

SHUiCHi 3 YUKi

Footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. A young man sped down the hall, his awkward, pink hair brushing against his sweaty forehead.

'Almost there,' he thought. The sound of his footsteps soon died down as he unlocked the door and quietly tiptoed into the apartment.

"Oh Yuki," he slyly whispered, "look what I got." The male giggled.

"So, what do you have?" He jumped up and shrieked at the sound of the deep male voice that belonged to his companion.

Yuki grunted and lit his cigarette, "Damn brat."

The so called brat shook his head and shoved a box into the blonde's face, "Looky what I got, Yuki! Look, look!"

Yuki cocked his eyebrow, "It's a box."

Pink hair swayed back and forth as he shook his head, "Nuh-uh! It's the new iPod! Isn't it something? It can hold 500 songs and pictures! Can you believe that, Yuki! PICTURES!"

"I can hardly imagine," winced Yuki as he recovered from his partner's loud scream.

He blinked, "Yuki, you don't look too happy about it."

"Shuichi, why the hell should I be rejoicing? It's a little stick with pictures on it. What a damn brat you are. Wasting your money on that piece of junk?" He continued to rant about it.

Shuichi looked down. He didn't want Yuki to see him cry; he's seen him cry too many times now.

"Sorry, Yuki. I guess I shouldn't have said anything." Shuichi trudged to the room across the hall where the computer was located.

"Damn right, you shouldn't have."

His eyes widened. But he didn't retaliate. Shuichi knew that if he continued to press the subject, Yuki would only get madder and madder. And he didn't want that. No way did he want that. He loved him too much.

"I guess we should just leave him alone for now," Shuichi softly whispered to his brand new iPod. He took out the manual and the USB port, and plugged the wire into the computer and the iPod. He then began to softly hum his new single when a window popped up.

DING.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed he.

The window read: The port is not familiar with the device being inserted. Please try again.

"Okay then, we will try again!" Shuichi determinedly shouted. He repeated the process and the same message popped up.

Shuichi growled, "Alright, now this is getting annoying." Again, the process was repeated. And the window popped up. The message was different this time though. It read:

JUST STOP TRYING AT THIS POINT

The immature male's lip began to quiver. No, he would hold it in. On second thought, no he wouldn't.

"WAH!!!!!" His loud cries erupted throughout the apartment. He didn't care if the sound waves of his cries caused an earthquake or a window to shatter. Shuichi had a broken heart thanks to Yuki. And now he had a broken iPod that Yuki hated. Could anything be worse for poor Shuichi? A swift hand came across his head which caused him to pause his cries. Then, after realizing that he was hit, the tears began to roll down his face again.

"My God, how many gallons of tears have you cried yet?"

Shuichi wiped away his tears, "Yuki! What are you doing here?"

"I live here, moron," Yuki blinked. Shuichi blinked back, scratched his head, and let out a loud laugh.

"Oh, that's right! I'm sorry, Yuki-"

Yuki let out his second grunt of the day, "Whatever, brat. Just be glad I haven't kicked you out yet."

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked calmly, but when he continued, his voice was full of power and commanding, "You know, I never get you! One day you say you love me, and then the next day you call me a damn brat and you don't talk to me! And you never call me by my actual name! Is it that hard to remember or something?! What the hell do I have to do to make you love me everyday?"

The other looked out the window, gazing at the passing clouds and the bright sun that gave a luster to his hair, "I did call you Shuichi earlier."

"What? You did? When?"

"When you showed me that iPod, and you asked me why I wasn't jumping up and down."

Shuichi's face softened, "Oh. I'm sorry, Yuki. I didn't realize how ignorant I was, and-"

"Save it," he looked up, "Shuichi."

He smiled with delight, "Thanks, Yuki."

A kinder side took over Yuki when he saw that genuine smile, "So, what's wrong with your iPod? I could probably fix it."

Shuichi's eyes widened as he gasped, "You could?! No way! Yuki is the coolest, Yuki is the coolest! Yuki is the coolest, Yuki is the coolest! This is amazing, Yuki can do everything, and that's why I love him so much! Yuki-"

He was interrupted yet again, "Shuichi, shut the hell up."

"No problem."

* * *

xx. hope yu guys liked it.

xx. review back por favor. thanks

33.kingdomheartsjunky.


End file.
